Huntwings
Huntwings (No wings in this pic) Welcome to the Huntwings. We hunt for the mysterious things dragon kind deem dangerous. You wont see us everywhere you go. We hunt in small groups exploring the land looking for the supernatural! We always look out of place if you see us! This is an SCT tribe Hybrids: 2/3 (Last one is only one dragon) Hyena/SandxHunt The Triplets: Owl/ CougarxHunt Pinemarten/CougarxHunt Heather/CougarxHunt ~Huntwing rules~ 1. Don't go wandering off from the group -Punishment: Extra chores, If going on for awhile and for long chunks of time exile 2. Don't get us enemies- Punishment: Exile 3. Don't use our weapons to only your advantage 4. Don't go running into a Forest of Sho 5. Don't interact with others that arent our tribe unless if you have to. 6. Attack any monster you see 7. Dont let others in the pack unless they need it 8. When a monster is tame no single dragon owns it. Those will be working animals 9. You may have three ocs. One of which must be/become a guard ~An Extra note~ Huntwings are fiercly loyal to one another. Including the ones adopted into the pack. Description Build: Their build is sleek and more rainwing like. They have slim heads and slick tails. They also have long legs and short necks. Wings: Their wings are about the size of the skywing's wings for chasing down and flying away from the things they hunt. Eyes: Their eyes are like wolf eyes, a piercing blue or a mellow brown. Scales: I'm sorry people they are completely fur covered to keep in body heat and survive better in colder temperatures. Their fur is short on the underbelly and thicker on the overcoat and slightly tangled keeping in heat. However, the fur thins out on their wings and the webbed in it has no fur. Claws: Their claws slightly serrated for gripping ice and trees where they hunt. Horns: Their horns are jagged and small Color scheme: Their colors are browns, grays, whites, and blacks for camouflaging in their habitat. However, dragons can be different colors that most forest mammals have (light yellow, fawn, dappled gray) Ears; FOUR EARS FOR BETTER HEARING SONNY Abilities Fire: They have hot, bright fire for illuminating and burning their enemies Resistance to cold: They originate in cold climates so they have a resistance to cold. Combined with their fur they can withstand freezing temperatures. Gills: To hunt underwater monsters they have gills to hunt them. They are immune to blinding lights. They use a series of motions to "talk" underwater. They are skilled at understanding mouthing (ex. See ya soon : she mouthed:). Honestly this one really isnt an ability, its more of a talent. Better hearing and smell than the average dragon They are swift in all terrain. They need this for following monsters Grouping & Hierarchy Huntwings dont have a single kingdom.They wander around pyrrhia in a group of 10-45 dragons to hunt the supernatural. This hierarchy will be based on a single group and how they work. ~Current groups~ The Wanderers 12/45 ~Lead Hunter~ x1 This dragon is the leader of the group and is for sure the most skilled at hunting. This dragon is in charge of leading the hunts and assigning guards to camp. Wanderer Lead Hunter: Wolf/ Female/ Sweetstarthebrave/Porcupine/Three hoops ~The Lead Guard~ x1 The Lead Guard is second in command and the most skilled as a guard. They are usually in camp and only go out on special occasions. Such as something attacks their camp. The Wanders: N/A You need to have been The Lead Guards Second to become this. ~The Lead Hunter's Second~ The Lead Hunter's Second is third in command and is in line for becoming The Lead Hunter. Wanderers: N/A You need to be chosen to become an Elite to become one of these ~The Lead Guard's Second~ This dragon is fourth in command and is in line for becoming The Lead Guard. Wanderers: N/A You need to be chosen to become an elite to become on of these ~The Elites~ These dragons are fifth in command and are chosen by The Lead Hunter and The Lead Guard themselves. These dragons help signal dragons within the hunt and will almost always be on hunts. The Wanderers: Alder/Male/Badgerburr ~The Hunters~ Infinite (However this is full when the dragon capacity of the pack is full) The Hunters are those who help hunt the supernatural. They make the bulk of the group and also are good builders since of being nomadic. The Wanderers: Burr/Male/Zsdop Hyena/Male/The-Lonley-Owl Fawn/Female/Mistybreeze123 Moss/Female/Seawings4life/Porcupine ~The Guards~ x18 The guards are in charge of guarding camp and are the most skilled builders. These dragons make sure no animals or dragons attack them. They also stay behind to help light fires, craft tools and build tents. The Wanderers: Fir/Female/Sweetstarthebrave Wooly/Male/Spacejump Zoroark (Diruyler) ~The Chef~ The Chef is a full-time Chef also in charge of helping care for dragonets. They must know an assortment of recipies and have them taste good. The Wanderers Constellation/Female/Junipertheskywing (Wolfwing) ~The Mothers~ x6 These dragons are taking a break from work as they raise dragonets. These dragons will stay in camp and help the guards with building and crafting. They are provided food and are highly respected. After their dragonets reach two year of age they are back in their old ranks. The Wanderers: N/A ~The Trainees~ The Trainees are in training to become a rank. They are to have discipline, however, are gently handled. Their time span for training is 2-7 years Porcupine/Female/Sweetstarthebrave/Moss Snow-melt/Male/Spacejump Zoroark/Wolf ~The Dragonets~ x10 The dragonets are playful little balls of joy! After the dragonets turn two they are to pick their position and train for it. When they are young they begin to learn to craft and to build so they can build tents and help run the camp. The Wanderers: Pine/Male/Mistybreeze123 Owl/Female/JuniperTheSkyWing Pinemarten/Male/JuniperTheSkyWing Heather/Female/JuniperTheSkyWing The Hunted Well we are not your normal tribe dragonet as you may know. Our purpose is to hunt the supernatural. These are some things we hunt. ~The Wisp~ This seems harmless, right? Well, I'm sorry but it's not! This dragon is a purely white dragon with pure black eyes. It wanders around the Sky Kingdom stealing everything you could think of! This is one of the main hunted. Home: Sky Kingdom ~Predator of the Undergrowth~ This monster keeps its identity a secret. It attacks small Skywing villages and it resides in deep forest. Home: Sky Kingdom ~Storm Stingers~ These giant wasps hunt in packs and make huge holes collapsing buildings. Enough said Home: Sky Kingdom, Sand Kingdom, Mud Kingdom ~Mountain Prowlers~ Creator: Seawings4Life This is a Group of Mountain Predators (Black Bears, Cougars, Coyotes, Bobcats, and Gray Foxes) That Were Guard Animal Experiments Gone Wrong. They Turned Against The Skywings Who Experimented on Them. It is Thought to be an Act of Revenge, as Dragons of Other Tribes Can Pass Unscathed. They Are Larger Versions of Their Regular Counterparts With Longer Claws/Teeth and Red Eyes Home: The Skywing Kingdom ~Terror~ This thing is suspected to be a combination of a dragon, a lion, and a wolf. It will wander through the rainforest and attack lone Rainwings. Home: Rain Kingdom ~The Reaper~ Creator: Seawings4life This monster looks like a regular sloth. When a rainwing adopts it will have a painless attacked where it hanged. Within the next week it will attack the rainwing. This one is one of the most dangerous and we will be working hard to eleminate it. ~Petrify~ This huge shark roams the Sea Kingdom and the ocean surrounding it. It's twice the size of a megalodon and it will attack patrols of Seawings for food. Home: Sea Kingdom ~Meglaworm~ This worm roams the Sand Kingdom attacking small groups of Sandwings at most. It digs tunnels under buildings causing them to collapse. Home: Sand Kingdom ~The Dragon of The Blizzard~ This dragon terrorizes the ice kingdom when a blizzard is upon them. Us Huntwings are having a hard time catching this one as its pure white with pure blue eyes. It has huge wings, bigger than ours sadly so we can only document it. Home: Ice Kingdom ~Monster of the Marshes~ This Monster you can never see up close as he is always hidden in the mud. This monster attacks Mudwing villages and it destroys huts. Home: Mud Kingdom ~Nargacuga~ Creator: Badgerburr This Monster is one of the most dangerous monsters. It has attacked Huntwing camps numerous times so extra guards are always posted. It has glowing red eyes and small wings with a spiky tail. Its a navy blue and in all looks horrifying! This journal was found just outside the one of the shops at Possibility. ~ I was observing this beast closely, but with extreme caution. The Sandwings seemed to have it under control- until the beast lashed out. All 12 innocent Sandwings, dead. I can only describe this beast as a cold hearted killer. I shall name it the Nargacuga. ~ ~The Forests of Sho~ Creator: Spacejump Zoroark These forests move every week. However if you have a large group or pack of dragons (of at least ten) then it wont spawn where you camp. When Huntwings have these forests surrounding their camp and a bit way out then they wait. The Huntwings stock of food and water for this ocassion. Its happened about twice. You know your in one of these forests when you see trees with glowing green boils that go up into a deformed spiral. Also there is thick black mist. If your caught in one then dont go any further. Get out as fast as you can! If you dont you will be lost with time. A report from one Huntwing describes this forest: "As I stepped in, a foul rotting fish smell filled my nose. It was dreadful- everything was dark except those vile bubbles of green on every tree. In the sickly light I could've sworn I saw one of the tree's branches. I was so awestruck by this that I didn't notice the viscous, green liquid pooling over my talons. Suffice to say I ran away as soon as I felt myself being tugged down into the floor." ~ Sand Leviathans ~ Creator: JuniperTheSkyWing These elusive creatures are dangerous dune predators, beasts of epic proportions who drag entire villages underground into its vast web of tunnels. It puts most desert beasts to shame, and it follows the Megalaworm through its tunnels to its den. As soon as it discovers one's den, it kills it and devours it. Only six remain, two of which are too young to reproduce. They were created by an enraged hybrid animus after the SandWings destroyed his home, and attack all tribes but SkyWings, either purebred or hybrid. They can burst out of the sand and dive back under swiftly without being seen, and have an acidic breath that can cause nausea, stomach pains, and even vomiting, so it is suggested to cover your snout while hunting them. They are twice as long as an adult SandWing, have four claws on their face to grasp prey, and have aerodynamic, thin bodies made for slashing through the desert dunes. They are extremely dangerous creatures, almost impossible to wrangle or kill. Their colorations range from pale cream to dark gold, and their claws can be black or red. They have four black eyes, flat faces and large mouths. Males will have a crest the same color as their facial claws. There are no true images, just eyewitness claims, sketches, and written descriptions. (For a closer image of what they look like, search up 'reaper leviathan subnautica'. They look like that but without the side 'fin' things.) Home: Kingdom of Sand ~ The Shatterer ~ The Shatterer is a dangerous beast, a creature resembling a giant wolf with crystals growing out of its back. Its strange, metallic growths cause it great pain, causing it to roar and howl in pain. It has large claws and teeth made of the crystal. The Shatterer has four pups kept with it, only one of which does not have the crystal disease. It has been documented contagious, as HuntWings have returned with the terrible disease. It spreads slowly, and is curable. The giant wolf species is almost completely extinct. It can speak dragon, KrillWing (somehow), HuntWing, and if properly reflecting light from its crystal spines, aquatic. It prowls an enormous warren of tunnels underneath Pyrrhia, with entrances and exits everywhere. It has been recently discovered the creature is a female. A cure to its crystalline virus is unknown to most, but one wise dragon may know an answer... Home: Warren of tunnels under Pyrrhia How our camps are built and managed Our camps are nomadic so we don't build permanent homes. When we set up camp we use hammocks and tents. Each of our tents are four seasons so it doesn't wear down. In the middle of each of our camps, we have on bright fire and on the outside our guard's patrol. Sometimes we put up some barbed wire to fend off animals. The Lead hunter will usually put their tent up airborne when in forests. The Lead Guard will usually put their tent on the ground all the time so its easy to race out and keep others out. The tents with dragonets in it are the highest and most reinforced. Every night we sing songs and tell campfire stories. We usually stay in each camp for about a month. Terms, Signals, & animus gifts We use signals to communicate underwater, we also use signals to warn each other on hunts. ~Warnings~ 1. We pound our fists together 2 times to warn of a monster 2. We move our arms like an eel to warn of something flying. 3. We do a punching motion to warn of an animal near us 4. We lash our tails three times to signal of another dragon. ~Directions~ 1. You point your finger to the place for where you go. 2. You make a whistling motion to put on chase 3. You put two fingers to your eyes to signal to pay attention for further signals 4. You make a snarling motion to signal to attack ~Terms~ 1. Camp- This is pretty basic. This is where we live for about a month then move on after a month. 2. Disappearing Lizards- This one is to show frustration when we have trouble hunting ~Wanderer Pack animus gifts~ 1. Recordings- It's basically a camera for them to document monsters and their existence. It can never break or be lost and there are about 50 of these in the wanderer's pack. When a Huntwing becomes a trainee they are given their Recordings. 2. Healing Stones- Their healing stones help them heal themselves if one of them is attacked. Again these can't break nor be lost. 3. Harpoons- They used scavenger tools to create a harpoon and animuses enchanted it so it will be released and heal over instantly so the pelts won't be pierced permanently. 4. Tents- When we make cloth and make new tents we use the enchanted cloth that will make a durable tent. It can only be destroyed if a Hunting destroys it. It keeps us warm and at a good temperature so we can return to the hunt the next day. There is also cloth used to make their plushes. 5. Spears- We have special spears we use to train, each dragonet learns to wield a spear for hunting and guarding. These spears don't pierce and hurt dragonets. 6. Animus magic disabling gemstones- This gift was purely made for getting past the great ice cliff to hunt for monsters. An animus enchanted a bucket full of jade to help them get past. These can never be lost or destroyed and there are about 57 of them in the Wanderers pack. 7. Chains- We have special chains designed for trapping monsters. These are unbreakable and can never be lost. Normal Huntwing Belongings & Pets Each Huntwing has a small set of belongings for survival. Of course each Huntwing can add to their collection (Wood carving tools, dragonet belongings, books) but it must be small enough to fit in a bag. 1. Each Huntwing carries a figure that represents them as an animal (These are based off their names if they are an animal). They have these as a dragonet and recieve both a plush and a statue. Each Huntwing keeps these things as keepsakes and to show off their dragonet hood (adorable right? ) 2. Each Huntwing owns a hammock with insulation and a blanket. This is for adult huntwings because dragonets will sleep in a 4 season tent. 3. Each Huntwing carries a harpoon or spear for hunting and defending. 4. Guards carry tail armor to whack enemies with 5. Each Huntwing carries a pack to carry their things in 6. Common Huntwing pets are Cougars, Wolves, and Bears. 7. Every moon I huntwing is hatched under they get a gold hoop earring to symbolize it ~Representive animals~ Name-Animal Wolf-Wolf Fir- Porcupine Fawn-Deer Pine-Owl Moss-Wolverine Snowmelt- Diryuler Alder-Nargacuga Owl- Barn Owl Pinemarten- Pine Marten Heather- Racoon Hyena- Dragonbite Viper Porcupine-Porcupine ~Pets~ Wolf-A wolf named Fuzzy, A cougar named Purr Snowmelt- A Diryuler Hyena- Dragonbite vipor Alder-American Badger Moss - a Wolverine Named Fluff Naming Northern type animals: Huntwings names are usually animals and plants from the northern, colder, atmosphere such as Fir and Bear Forms ~Joining form~ Name- Username- Gender- Rank- Pack (We currently have only one and until that's full we won't make another one)- Species- Hybrid? Animus? Animal: ~Urban legend form~ Name: Species: Home: Effects: Description: What Kingdom should the Huntwings first be found in? Mud Kingdom Sand Kingdom Sea Kingdom Sky Kingdom Rain Kingdom Ice Kingdom